gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen's Realization
The Queen's Realization is the 3rd episode of the first season of Glee: The Beloved Harmony. It was released at August 27, 2012. It was written by ChemicalTrees. Warning : Contains coarse language. Story Jennifer P.O.V I woke up in bed beside Aaron. His angelic face made me giggle, I’m very lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I stared at him for a minute and started remembering what happened last night. It was after sex, when there was still heat and mostly breathing, when there was still touch and mostly thought... it was as if the whole world could be reduced to the sound of a single string being played, and the only thing this sound could make me think of was you. Sometimes desire is in the air; sometimes desire is liquid. And every now and then, when everything else is air and liquid, desire solidifies, and the body is the magnet that draws its weight. I really love him. _________________________________________________________________________________ The sun was shining up the sky when Maribel’s alarm clock rang. She almost fell of her bed but recovered immediately. Maribel went downstairs and there she saw her sister eating breakfast. “Hey Mari, good morning!”, Harmony greeted. Maribel smiled at sister and sat beside her. “Morning Mony” “Ugh, I hate that nickname. But anyways I’ve been thinking about um-”, Harmony said but Maribel interrupted her. “NO. You CAN’T have a boyfriend!”, Maribel exclaimed. Harmony laughed. “No, not that. I’ve been thinking about joining Glee Club” “Oh, well we really do need more members but are you sure? We get bullied almost every day and I don’t want my sister to experience that”, Maribel worried. “Hey, I’m tough!”, Harmony exclaimed. The two of them laugh. “Okay, but stay out of trouble. I don’t want you to get pushed around” ________________________________________________________________________________ Darian's P.O.V “Hey, welcome to Beautiful View High School”, I greeted Samuel as he shook. He seemed very nervous but I could understand him, everybody is nervous at their first day of school. “T-thanks. My first period is Food and Nutrition, can you help me find the room?”, he asked with deep attractive voice. “Goodies, that’s my first too!”, I exclaimed. I was so excited that Samuel is in class with me, I could use the time we have together to get to know him better. God, I hope he’s gay. We walked through the almost empty hallway, chatting about Glee Club’s performance yesterday. The bell suddenly rang, meaning first period already started. “Are we late?”, he asked. “We could still make it if we ran”, I said and walked fast , gaining speed by every second. He held my hand, afraid of getting lost. We hold hands as we ran through the hallway. If anybody notices, nobody cares. I know we all like to think of the heart as the center of the body but at this moment, every conscious part of me is in the hand that he holds. It is through that hand, that feeling, that I experience everything else. _______________________________________________________________________________ Darian and Samuel arrived late in the cooking room. Darian approached Ms.Avery and introduced her to her new student. Darian was overflowing with happiness. “Ms.A , this is Samuel. He’s a transfer student and he’s joining our class. Is it okay if joins our group?” “Sure, but don’t make him do all the work , okay?”, Avery agreed and proceeded to her paperwork. Darian sat beside Isabella and he told Samuel to sit besides Maribel. “Hey, you’re that amazing singer from Glee Club?”, Samuel noticed, looking at Maribel. “Yeah, thanks”, Maribel replied. “Isabella is a wonderful singer, too” Samuel smiled. “I know, her voice was truly unique. By the way, I’m Samuel” Darian raised an eyebrow, jealous about Maribel and Samuel’s interactions. “Okay guys, enough talk for today. We need to do our seatwork, Maribel do the calorie calculations for the meat products”, he ordered. Samuel was doing his work as he looked at Maribel’s beautiful eyes every couple of seconds. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jennifer's P.O.V I was walking to my next class when heard someone giggling in the janitor’s closet. At first, I thought it was just that Muslim girl who always goes to school drunk but then I heard a boy’s laugh and it really sounded familiar. I hesitated at first but then I realized that I’m the president of Celibacy Club and I’m going to be running for Senior Class Presidency next year so I really need to make a commitment that I’ll do anything to keep this school sex-free. Yup, I’m a little hypocrite because I always have sex with my boyfriend on our spare time but I’m talking about the school and the power I have in this place is what makes me “me”. I opened the door and saw Kristen kissing a guy in the dark. I turned off the lights and my heart suddenly dropped and broke into pieces. Kristen was kissing Aaron, my boyfriend. As my heart broke into millions of pieces, my mind finally finished a puzzle. Kristen was just using me. She manipulated me. Suddenly, I felt sorry for Maribel. Kristen persuaded me to make Maribel’s life a living hell all because she was jealous of Maribel. She was worried that Maribel would take Aaron away from her. But who am I in this game of love? I am Aaron’s boyfriend but it’s like I’m not even a part of this puzzle. Kristen and Aaron just used me for popularity; they were nothing but planktons in this high school food chain when I first saw them. I felt my heart broke into more and more pieces. I could literally feel it, my heart was aching. “Jen, I could explain”, Aaron told me as he put his pants back on. Kristen was in the corner putting on her cheering uniform, not saying a word. I didn’t know what to say. There are so many things I would like to say but my mouth refused to move. “Is this karma? Why is this happening to me? I know that there are so many things that I did wrong but do I really deserve this?”, I thought as I watched both Kristen and Aaron dressed themselves. I felt like I was dead. I felt like I was volcano, ready to blow up. “Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term cheating, anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought liar was too harsh. Someone who thought devastator was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Fuck you. This isn’t about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned.”, I blurted out, not hesitating on a single word. I said it really loud and it felt really good saying what I was feeling. I didn’t care if people on the hallway heard because all I want was to be heard. “I’m sorry. Please, Jen, forgive me”, he said kneeling and begging for my forgiveness. “I love you” “Please don’t destroy me socially”, Kristen whispered but loud enough to be heard by me. “I want to take back at least half of the “I love you”s, because I didn’t mean them as much as the other ones. I want to take back the book of artsy photos I gave you, because you didn’t get it and said it was hipster trash. I want to take back what I said about you being an emotional zombie. I want to take back the time I called you “honey” in front of your sister and you looked like I had just shown her pictures of us having sex. I want to take back the wineglass I broke when I was mad, because it was a nice wineglass and the argument would have ended anyway. I want to take back the time we had sex in a rent-a-car, not because I feel bad about the people who got in the car after us, but because it was massively uncomfortable. I want to take back the trust I had in you. I want to take back the time I said you were a genius, because I was being sarcastic and I should have just said you’d hurt my feelings. I want to take back the secrets I told you so I can decide now whether to tell them to you again. I want to take back the piece of me that lies in you, to see if I truly miss it. I want to take back at least half the “I love you”s, because it feels safer that way”, I confessed and leave them. Is this the price of popularity? If so, I don’t want to be popular anymore. I want to start over again and be myself. I’m wide awake now. I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong I sang in my head as I walked through the hallway in tears. I reached the end of the hallway and saw Willow and Lucas talking happily. I’m sure they didn’t notice me because seriously, who would notice a girl crying and ruining her mascara. I felt being sucked in their happiness and my body moved on its own and hugged Willow. I cried on her shoulder and she kept comforting me as if I never bullied her. Is this the feeling they call “glee”? I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long “Whatever it is, everything is going to be alright. God is always here for us”, Willow comforted. Lucas was there but still shocked about what just happened. I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete “Let’s get her somewhere private. I don’t want people to see this beautiful girl crying”, Lucas told Willow. Falling from cloud 9 Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go) I'm Falling from cloud 9 I suddenly found myself in the choir room singing this song. Everyone was listening to me with open ears, even Maribel. I felt accepted and felt like myself for the first time, not the girl who had been depending on popularity her whole life. Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I am trying to hold on God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side But I'm not blind anymore... I'm wide awake I'm wide awake The stood up and clapped for me. I didn’t know what to feel, everything just seemed so surreal. I didn’t want that moment to end because at that moment, I felt special. Maybe it’s true that being a part of something special makes you special. I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake “Welcome to Glee Club, Jennifer”, Ms.Avery told me. Everyone cheered and seemed happy that I was there. Is this a joke or everybody had amnesia and forgot that I bullied almost all of them? _______________________________________________________________________________ Tyler and Maribel were walking out of Biology class when they bumped into Samuel, who was coming in. Samuel smiled at Maribel and apologized. “Sorry”, he apologized. “It’s okay, Sam. I wasn’t hurt anyways”, Maribel said. “By the way, this is Tyler, one of my friends in Glee Club”, she introduced Tyler. “Hey!”, Tyler waved at Sam. “Hi Tyler!”, Sam smiled. “Um, can I join Glee Club? I really need some extra credits and things to get me busy “ “You are more than welcome to join us! We really need more voices”, Maribel smiled. Tyler received a text and read it; it was from his dad. Maribel noticed the worried expression in Tyler’s face. “What’s wrong Ty?”, Maribel asked. “It was just my dad. He’s asking how football practice was”, Tyler said. “Striving to meet my father's expectations is like climbing out of quicksand: the harder I try to get to the top, the more I'm sucked back down by his unrelenting criticism.” “You haven’t tell him that you quit football?”, Maribel asked. Tyler shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know how I would tell him” “Um, I’m still here”, Sam whispered. “Sam, where’s Darian? Isn’t he in every class you have?”, Maribel asked. Sam shrugged. “I think he’s in the Student Council room” “Oh okay, can you ask him if he could join Glee Club too?”, Maribel smiled warmly. Sam smiled. “Sure! Anything for you, Maribel!” ______________________________________________________________________________ Avery was cleaning the tables at her Cooking Room when suddenly, somebody knocked on the open door. She looked at the person standing beside the door; cute dimples, attractive smile and beautiful eyes. It was Tobias. “Hey, come in Toby”, Avery said, giving Tobias a warm smile. “What do you need?” “I was just checking on you. How’s your blood pressure?”, he asked. “I don’t know”, Avery laughed. “Do you want something to eat? I got Quesadillas in the fridge” “Is this a date?”, Toby smiled. Avery shrugged. “You can say that” Toby giggled. “I heard you’re dating Devon” “Um, we went on a date but we’re not dating like boyfriend/girlfriend” “So, this means I still have a chance?”, Toby asked. Avery took the Quesadillas out of the fridge and put them in the microwave. “Dating isn’t really in my mind right now”. Avery sat across Toby and took his hands. “Do you have the guts to change my mind?” Toby leaned forward and started kissing Avery but a couple of later seconds Avery pushed him away. “Too fast, cowboy! I mean you’re cute and all but you need to prove that you’re worth of that kiss. Don’t do that again” He had to feel those lips on him again. Had. To. This wasn’t a mild expression of preference. This was an imperative. His body was insistent. To continue his existence on this earth, he now needed the following: food, water, shelter, clothing, and Avery’s lips. “I will prove to you that I’m the greatest man that you will ever be with!”, Toby declared. Unknown to them, Devon was watching from the hallway, heartbroken. _______________________________________________________________________________ “Ty! Tyler!”, Christopher yelled in the hallways when saw Tyler in the other end of it. He ran into him as Tyler turned around to see his friend. “Hey Chris!”, Tyler waved. “What’s up?” “I’m joining Glee Club. I made up my mind and I’m ready to do this!”, Chris declared. “What made you change your mind about Glee Club?”, Tyler asked. Chris smiled. “Jennifer, duh. She’s in Glee Club and her number one fan should be in it too!” “You really like her, huh?” “Is that even a real question?” _______________________________________________________________________________ Jennifer laughed. “You’re so funny, Willow” “Does Inspector Gadget have like a go-go-gadget penis that extends whenever he wants it to?”, Lucas asked, laughing. “Oh, shut up Lucas!”, Jennifer giggled. “Um, Ex Alert”, Willow whispered at Jennifer. Jennifer looked at where Willow was looking and saw Aaron approaching them. “Oh, hell no” Aaron stood in front of them and kneeled. “Please, forgive me” “Aaron, I think this isn’t the right time. And you did what you did, you should had think twice before doing that”, Willow advised. Willow and Lucas dragged Jennifer out of the scene. Jennifer was paralyzed by the encounter with her ex. “It is so strange, to encounter an ex. It's as if you're in a foreign film, and what you're saying face-to-face has nothing to do with the subtitles flowing beneath you. We are so careful not to touch, although once upon a time, I slept plastered to him in our bed, like lichen on a rock. We are two strangers who know every shameful secret, every hidden freckle, and every fatal flaw in each other.” ________________________________________________________________________________ Maribel and Harmony entered the choir room and all eyes are on them. “Hey guys, this is my sister. Her name is Harmony and she’s joining us”, Maribel introduced “Welcome to The Beloved Harmony, Harmony”, Avery welcomed. Harmony giggled. “Hi guys, I’m Harmony Courtney Hale and I’m Mari’s sister and yeah, I’m just so excited to be here! I can’t wait to be friends with all of you! O-M-G, should I sing my audition song now?” “You don’t have too, everybody is welcome here even without auditioning”, Avery said. “No, no. I insist , I want to sing! Singing makes me happy!”, Harmony declared. “Oooh I love this girl”, Willow told Lucas. “Okay, here I go!”, Harmony cleared her throat. ' ' Everybody needs inspiration Everybody needs a soul A beautiful melody When the nights so long Cause there is no guarantee That this life is easy! '' Harmony sang with passion and love. Her voice was smooth as silk and it was sex to people’s ears. Her presence created such a dramatic atmosphere and the scene was almost Broadway-esque. ''Yeah when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I, I look at you! When the waves are flooding the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I, I, I look at you! Yeah, yeeah! Ooh! You appear just like a dream to me Harmony finished the song with such an emotional line. Jennifer was almost brought to tears but she didn’t want anyone to see her cry so she kept herself strong. “That was really amazing Harmony! We really need a voice like yours! Again, welcome to the Glee Club”, Avery said. “Thank you, thank you!”, Harmony laughed. “Hey you!”, Harmony pointed at Tyler. “Uh, why?”, Tyler shrugged. “Um, why do you keep looking in the clock? Is there a problem? Just wondering”, Harmony asked. “Oh, my friend will be coming here any minute to audition”, Tyler said. “Aaron?”, Maribel and Jennifer asked in sync, with disgust in their faces. “No. It’s Christopher”, Tyler laughed. “Wow guys! Nice job, it’s really amazing that our dog days are almost over”, Avery said. A few couple of minutes later, Christopher arrived. Tyler walked up to him and introduced Christopher. “This is Christopher, one of my bestfriends. He’s auditioning because he has a very big crush on Jennifer so let’s thank Jennifer for this wonderful addition”, Tyler laughed. Chris glared at Tyler. “I’ll kill you later, man”, he laughed. “Can we hear Christopher sing?”, Jennifer said with seduction in her lips. Christopher’s jumped with voice of Jennifer. “Of course. Anything for you, Jen” In a water tower town everybody waves, Church doors are the only thing that's open on Sundays Word travels fast, wheels turn slow Yeah workin' hard and livin' right is the only life we know Chris sang with happiness and joy ; embodying the true meaning of Glee. Willow and Lucas stood up with him and started singing with him. Friday night football is king Sweet tea goes good with anything The fireflies come out when the sun goes down. Nobody eats 'til you say amen And everybody knows your mom and them You can see who loves who for miles around In a water tower town Chris sang with Lucas and Willow. Their energy was unbelievable; it was so high that it made everyone happy. The rest of The Beloved Harmony started singing with them. Yeah, Friday night football is king Sweet tea goes good with anything Peace and quiet make such a beautiful sound. Nobody eats 'til you say amen And everybody knows your mom and them You can see who loves who for miles around In a water tower town. Yeah, in a water tower town Chris took Jennifer’s hand and pulled her to the center of the song. The two danced like an old couple and the rest of The Beloved Harmony was dancing around them in circles. “Oh my god, that was fabulous! We should do it in Sectionals!”, Willow exclaimed. Lucas raised his hand. “I second the motion!” ________________________________________________________________________________ “You’re so fun, Harmony!”, Willow declared. “You’re like the polar opposite of your sis” Harmony shrugged. “Mari had gone through alot of difficult things so let’s just try to understand her” The two walked together until they were blocked by Kristen. “Hey Glee-iatches”, Kristen greeted. “Where’s your Loser Queen Jennifer?’ “Please, we don’t want any troubles. Can you leave us alone?”, Harmony asked nicely. Kristen glared at them. “No, hobbit. I’m asking a question, where is Jennifer?” “What do you even want from her? Haven’t you hurt her enough?”, Willow said. Kristen rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up, Queen Latifah” Willow was burning with anger inside but she doesn’t want to show it. Happiness all the way is her motto. “You don’t know what goes on in anyone’s life but your own. And when you mess with one part of a person’s life, you’re not messing with just that part. Unfortunately, you can’t be that precise and selective. When you mess with one part of a person’s life, you’re messing with their entire life. Everything. . . affects everything.” Kristen rolled her eyes once again. “Whatever!”, she yelled , leaving Harmony and Willow. “High Five, girl!”, Harmony raised her for a High 5. Willow saw the emotions in Kristen’s eyes. “And now I realize Kristen's not fearless. She's terrified. She's terrified that people will find out she's faking, bullshitting her way through life, pretending to have everything together when really she's just floundering like the rest of us. Kristen , who will bite at you if you even look in her direction the wrong way, like on of those tiny attack dogs that are always barking and snapping in the air before they're jerked backward on the chains that keep them in one place.” ________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler and Isabella were walking home from school and the awkward silence was making their minds drift apart. No one dared to say a word. They looked at each other and smiled, their eyes showing interest at each other “Have you ever fallen in love?” Tyler asked, just for the sake of conversation. “I have spent my life falling. Not the kind that Tyler's talking about. He's talking about love. I'm talking about life. In my kind of falling, there's no landing. There's only hitting the ground. Hard. Dead, or wanting to be dead. So the whole time you're falling, it's the worst feeling in the world. Because you feel you have no control over it. Because you know how it ends.” Isabella thought There was a pause. Tyler figured that he asked the wrong question and decided to ask a new one , just for the sake of hearing Isabella’s beautiful voice. “What do you want in a guy?” “Someone real," Isabella heard myself saying. "Someone who never has to pretend, and who I never have to pretend around. Someone who's smart, but knows how to laugh at himself. Someone who would listen to a symphony and start to cry, because he understands music can be too big for words. Someone who knows me better than I know myself. Someone I want to talk to first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Someone I feel like I've known my whole life, even if I haven't”, she added. ________________________________________________________________________________ Samuel's P.O.V I was walking in the hallway with Darian when a guy in a football uniform shoved him into a locker and yelled “faggot” at him. I told the guy to leave him and I thought he got scared because of my really deep voice. Tears started falling from his eyes and I really felt sorry about him. “The optimist in me wants to believe sexuality will eventually become like handwriting: there’s no right way and wrong way to do it. We’re all just wired differently. It's also worth noting that when you meet someone, you never bother to ask if he’s right or left-handed. After all: does it really matter to anyone other than the person holding the pen?”, I said , trying to cheer his up. “I feel like my life is so scattered right now. Like it's all the small pieces of paper and someone's turned on the fan. But, talking to you makes me feel like the fan's been turned off for a little bit. Like things could actually make sense. You completely unscatter me, and I appreciate that so much.” Darian sobbed. I didn’t know what he meant but I felt sorry him anyways so I hugged him. My mom has always told me that if I don’t know what to say, hug the person you’re talking to. I guess it worked because I didn’t hear him sobbing anymore. I let go of him and told him that it will get better. “I just feel pressured and I feel like I can’t be myself”, he said while wiping the tears of his face. “Are you-“, I was going to ask if he was gay but he interrupted me. “Yes, I’m gay. But don’t tell anyone, I beg you. I can’t handle any more pressure” “It’s okay, I know what you’re going through, just not the gay part. Sometimes I just want to go in a room and break things and scream. Like, it’s so much pressure all the time and if you get upset or angry, people say, ‘Are you on the rag of something?’ And it’s like I want to say, ‘No. I’m just pissed off right now. Can’t I just be pissed off? How come that’s not okay for me?’ Like my dad will say, ‘I can’t talk to you when you’re hysterical.’ And I’m totally not being hysterical! I’m just mad. And he’s the one losing it. But then I feel embarrassed anyway. So I slap on that smile and pretend everything’s okay even though it’s not.” I told him, assuring that he doesn’t feel alone in the things he’s going through. “There’s a happy ending for all of us like in fairytales” “We are told in fairy tales that evil always loses and good eventually will triumph. That is what makes those stories so desirable to the general population. They want to believe that karma works and the bad guys are always defeated in the end. But in a world where no one thinks they are the bad guy and everyone plays the victim, it is harder and harder to find the black and the white of a situation. We are all the hero and we are all the monster.” _______________________________________________________________________________ Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back '' ''She hid around corners and she hid under beds '' ''She killed it with kisses and from it she fled '' ''With every bubble she sank with a drink '' ''And washed it away down the kitchen sink '' Isabella sang in her room, as she realized her true feelings for Tyler. She ran out of her room and went outside of her house. Isabella ran into Tyler’s house and knocked on the door, begging for Tyler to come outside. Tyler smiled warmly at her and kissed her. “And then we're kissing. His lips are soft and leave mine tingling. I close my eyes, and in the darkness behind them I see beautiful blooming things, flowers spinning like snowflakes, and hummingbirds beating the same rhythm as my heart. I'm gone, lost, floating away into nothingness like I am in my dream, but this time it's a good feeling - like soaring, like being totally free. His other hand pushes my hair from my face, and I can feel the impression of his fingers everywhere that they touch, and I think of stars streaking through the sky and leaving burning trails behind them, and in that moment - however long it lasts, seconds, minutes, days - while he's saying my name into my mouth and I’m breathing into him, I realize this, right here, is the first and only time I've ever been kissed”, Isabella though. She woke up and realized it was just a dream. ''The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are done '' ''The horses are coming so you better run '' ''Run fast for your mother run fast for your father '' ''Run for your children and your sisters and brothers '' ''Leave all your love and your loving behind you '' ''Can't carry it with you if you want to survive '' Tyler sang in his bathroom, getting ready for dinner with his family. He walked downstairs and sat beside his little sister. “D-dad, I need to tell you something” “That you quit football team for Glee Club?”, Tyler’s dad asked. Tyler was shocked. “How did he know? He’s going to kill me”, he thought. “H-how did you know?” “Your coach told me, son. It’s okay, as long as you’re happy with what you’re doing I’m going to support you. And look, your siblings are sports prodigies and I think it’s time for something else to be proud of. Music would be a good career too, son!”, his dad supported him. ''The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are done '' ''Can't you hear the horses '' ''Cuz here they come '' Lucas sang in his bedroom as he dance to a picture of Antoine. He checked his laptop and jumped in joy. Antoine finally accepted his friend request in Facebook. ''And I never wanted anything from you '' ''Except everything you had '' ''And what was left after that too. oh. '' ''Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the mind '' ''Stuck them up drainpipes '' ''By someone who should know better than that '' ''The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are gone '' ''Can you hear the horses '' ''Cuz here they come '' Willow sang as she took the letters from their mailbox. She noticed a letter from the hospital and without her parents’ permission she opened it out of curiosity. She broke down, crying. The letter says that her mom has cancer. ''Run fast for your mother and fast for your father '' ''Run for your children for your sisters and brothers '' ''Leave all your love and your loving behind you '' ''Can't carry it with you if you want to survive '' ''The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are gone '' ''Can you hear the horses because here they come '' ''The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are gone '' ''Can you hear the horses because here they come Willow, Lucas, Isabella and Tyler sang in their respective bedrooms. “When people don't express themselves, they die one piece at a time. You'd be shocked at how many adults are really dead inside—walking through their days with no idea who they are, just waiting for a heart attack or cancer or a Mack truck to come along and finish the job. It's the saddest thing I know.”, Isabella thought. “Tomorrow is going to be a new day and I’m going to start being myself” Feautured Music *'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry ''Sung by Jennifer *'When I Look At You' by ''Miley Cyrus Sung by Harmony *'Water Tower Town' by Scotty McCreery ''Sung by Christopher *'Dog Days Are Over' by ''Florence + The Machine Sung by Tyler, Lucas,Willow and Isabella Absent *Jackson Bradley Till *Jasmine Serenity Marquez Videos Category:Episodes